kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Përdoruesi diskutim:Alushi/Arkiva 007
- | prejardhja = Hamburg, Gjermani | instrumenti = | zhanri = Power Metal Speed Metal Heavy Metal | label = Noise Records RCA Records EMI Castle Records Nuclear Blast Records Steamhammer Records | anëtarët e tanishme = Andi Deris Michael Weikath Sascha Gerstner Markus Grosskopf Dani Löble | ish-anëtarët = Kai Hansen Michael Kiske Ingo Schwichtenberg (i vdekur) Roland Grapow Uli Kusch Mark Cross Stefan Schwarzmann | webfaqja = www.helloween.org }} Helloween është një bend i muzikës power metal / speed metal, i formuar në Gjermani në vitin 1984 nga Kai Hansen, Michael Weikath, Markus Grosskopf e Ingo Schwichtenberg. Personeli Anëtarët aktualë * Andi Deris - këngëtar (1994-) * Michael Weikath - kitarë (1982-) * Sascha Gerstner - kitarës (2002-) * Markus Grosskopf - bas kitarë (1980-) * Daniel "Dani" Loeble - bateri (2005-) Anërarët e mëparshëm * Kai Hansen - këngëtar(1978-1986) - kitarë (1978-1988) * Ralf Scheepers - këngëtar (1986) * Michael Kiske - këngëtar (1986-1993) * Roland Grapow - kitarë (1988-2001) * Ingo Schwichtenberg - bateri (1980-1993) * Uli Kusch - bateri (1994-2001) * Mark Cross - bateri (2002) * Stefan Schwarzmann - bateri (2003-2005) Diskografia Studio albume *1985 - Helloween *1985 - Walls of Jericho *1987 - Keeper of the Seven Keys - Part I *1988 - Keeper of the Seven Keys - Part II *1991 - Pink Bubbles Go Ape *1993 - Chameleon *1994 - Master of the Rings *1996 - The Time of the Oath *1998 - Better Than Raw *2000 - The Dark Ride *2003 - Rabbit Don't Come Easy *2005 - Keeper of the Seven Keys - The Legacy Live albume *1989 - Keepers Live *1989 - I Want Out Live *1989 - Live in the UK *1996 - High Live *2007 - Keeper of the Seven Keys - The Legacy World Tour 2005/2006 - Live on 3 Continents Compilation *1988 - Helloween/Walls of Jericho/Judas *1989 - Pumpkin Tracks *1991 - The Best, the Rest, the Rare *1993 - Keeper of the Seven Keys Parts 1 & 2 *1998 - Pumpkin Box *1998 - Karaoke Remix Vol. 1 *1998 - Karaoke Remix Vol. 2 *1999 - Metal Jukebox *2002 - Tresure Chest Njëshet (Singles) *''Judas'' (1986) *''Future World'' (1987) *''Dr. Stein'' (1988) *''I Want Out'' (1988) *''Kids of the Century'' (1991) *''Number One'' (1992) *''When the Sinner'' (1993) *''Step Out of Hell'' (1993) *''I Don't Wanna Cry No More'' (1993) *''Mr Ego (Take Me Down)'' (1994) *''Where the Rain Grows'' (1994) *''Perfect Gentleman'' (1994) *''Sole Survivor'' (1995) *''The Time of the Oath'' (1996) *''Power'' (1996) *''Forever and One (Neverland)'' (1996) *''Forever and One (Neverland) Live'' (1996) *''I Can'' (1998) *''Hey Lord!'' (1998) *''Lay All Your Love on Me'' (1999) *''If I Could Fly'' (2000) *''Mr. Torture'' (2000) *''Just a Little Sign'' (2003) *''Mrs. God'' (2005) *''Light the Universe (with Candice Night)'' (2006) Videografia *1994 - The Pumpkin Video *1996 - High Live *2000 - The Pumpkin Video *2000 - High Live *2005 - Hellish Videos *2007 - Live In 3 Continents Shiko edhe *Lista e grupeve të muzikës Lidhje të jashtme * Faqja zyrtare e grupit * Kategoria:Grupe muzike gjermane Kategoria:Grupe muzike heavy metal Kategoria:Grupe muzike speed metal Kategoria:Grupe muzike power metal Kategoria:Grupe të viteve 1980 Kategoria:Grupe të viteve 1990 Kategoria:Grupe të viteve 2000 Kategoria:Kuintete bg:Хелоуин (група) ca:Helloween cs:Helloween da:Helloween de:Helloween en:Helloween eo:Helloween es:Helloween fa:هلووین fi:Helloween fr:Helloween gl:Helloween he:הלווין hr:Helloween hu:Helloween id:Helloween it:Helloween ja:ハロウィン (バンド) ko:헬로윈 nl:Helloween no:Helloween pl:Helloween pt:Helloween ru:Helloween sk:Helloween sr:Helloween sv:Helloween tr:Helloween uk:Helloween vls:Helloween zh:萬聖節樂團